Monsters Inc.
Monster Inc is the franchise that usually becam so popular in 2000s. Team Monster Inc 'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan' James P."Sulley" Sullivan is a giant furry blue friendly and sweet monster with horns and purple spots. Even though he excels at scaring children, he is kindhearted and thoughtful by nature. Sulley has a relaxed, outgoing and happy personality. In the film's beginning, he is "The Best Scarer" for several months running. In the credits to Cars and the related video games, James P. Sullivan appeared as a monster truck.Monsters University depicts the college-age Sulley as a talented but lazy student whose father Bill had made a name for himself as a proficient Scarer. He and Mike initially start out as rivals in their introductory scaring class, but eventually form a friendship that lasts even beyond their expulsion from the university. 'Mike Wazowski' Michael "Mike" Wazowski is a green monster with a ball-shaped body, a single big eyeball, two small horns, and skinny arms and legs. In Monsters, Inc., Mike runs Sulley's station on the scare floor, and they are close friends and roommates. Mike has an outgoing personality and is dating Celia Mae. He has an ego that often makes him forget something obvious, such as his face being obscured in company advertisements. Mike has a brief cameo in Finding Nemo swimming past in scuba gear during the credits. In the credits to Cars and the related video games, Mike appeared as a car. In Monsters University, a scene from Mike's childhood depicts his long-held wish to become a Scarer. When he enrolls at the school to study scaring, he initially becomes Randall Boggs' friend and roommate and Sulley's rival, though these relationships eventually reverse over the course of the film. 'Randall Boggs' Randall 'Randy' Boggs is a purple, impatient, multi-legged lizard-shaped monster with a chameleon - like ability to change skin color and blend in completely with his surroundings. In Monsters, Inc., he is Sulley's chief rival on the scarefloor; the two jockey for position as the area's top scream collector. He enters into a secret agreement with Henry J. Waternoose III, the company's CEO, to build a scream extraction device and use it on kidnapped children to solve the city's energy shortage. He eventually is thrown through a door by Sulley into the human world and winds up in a house trailer whose inhabitants beat him senseless, believing him to be an alligator. Sulley and Mike destroyed the door so he wouldn't escape and therefore expelling him from the monster world. 'Yeti Snowman' The Yeti (voiced by John Ratzenberger) is a monster from Monsterpolis who got banished to the Himalayas like how Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster got banished. Besides being the cousin of Littlefoot, Yeti is an expert of making snow cones. He greets Sulley and Mike when Henry J. "Mr." Waternoose III and Randall Boggs banish them to the Himalayas. While the Yeti tries to make Mike and Sulley feel at home in his abode, he understands Sulley must rescue Boo, and tells him of a Nepalese village at the foot of the mountain whereupon they can regain access to the monster world. Despite everything, the Yeti seems to have made the best of his fate and genuinely seems to enjoy the human world. In the credits to Cars, he appeared as the Abominable Snowplow. In Monsters University, he was shown to have worked as a mailroom employee at Monsters, Inc. He warns Mike and Sulley not to mess with the mail which is a crime punished by banishment (which possibly hints why he was banished). Category:2001 series debut Category:Movies Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:3D animations Category:Pixar Animation Category:Rated G Category:Action Heroes